


The Death of the Cabrillo Kid

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Charcoal, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
Charcoal, 11" x 14"<br/>
October 2014</p></blockquote>





	The Death of the Cabrillo Kid

[](http://imgur.com/wY7CBpH)

**Author's Note:**

> Charcoal, 11" x 14"  
>  October 2014


End file.
